Arigatou Aibou
by AngelHideki
Summary: Okay, -Second- Re-Upload. -.- Fluff, YamiYugi, more fluff... Shonen-ai... Yeh


Ayame: Okay!!! ^^ We've decided to re-post this story! (No, it's -not- edited... I'm too scared to read it again, so why would I edit it?)  
  
Angel: Yeh... Plus, our good friend InuNewborn decided to threaten us (He threatened to read my crappy stories! Evil Michi-chan!!! *Hiss, boooo!!!*), so we decided to torment him by only leaving the fluffy shonen-ai on our account.  
  
Ayame: He's straight, so he's not a big fan of fluffy shonen-ai.  
  
Angel: Right! So, here's our newly appointed Slave-Bishie to say the disclaimer!!!  
  
Slave-Bishie-Wufei: -Why- am I a Slave-Bishie again?  
  
Angel: Because Jin-sama lurves me and said I could have you. ^^  
  
Slave-Bishie-Wufei: Damn. Fine! These two baka onnas don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, In The End, or anything else they write about! Now take off the damned collar and leash!  
  
Angel: Nope! *grabs the white leash attached to the collar around Wufei's neck* C'meeeere Wuffei-Bishie!!!  
  
Ayame: ^^;  
  
~~~~~  
  
It starts with... One thing, I don't know why It doesn't even matter how hard you try  
  
Yami looked at the sleeping form in front of him. They looked so much alike, but his light was so much more feminine... He was extremely beautiful. Yami couldn't believe that Anzu girl kept rejecting his younger form. He couldn't believe Yuugi kept going after her, either. He definitely deserved better. Yami just wished his aibou loved him the same way he loved that girl...  
  
Keep that in mind I designed this rhyme to explain the due time All I know...  
  
Yuugi stirred a bit in his sleep. He was having the strangest dream. Yami was saying something, but he really wasn't listening. The only thing he could do was stare at him. His Yami's face was really close to his and he couldn't help but notice the way Yami's breath kept picking up. All of the sudden, Yami's lips pressed down on his own, and he jerked awake. The strange thing was, when he was awake, he felt the same thing. He opened his eyes and jumped back, pulling away from the kiss Yami was giving him.  
  
Time is a valuable thing Watch it fly by as the pendulum swings Watch it count down to the end of the day The clock ticks life away  
  
Yami looked at the confused face of his aibou and his stomach dropped. He realized right away that Yuugi knew exactly what he was doing, and he also realized that Yuugi would probably reject him because of it. The boy looked so scared at that moment.  
  
"Aibou..." He started, only to see Yuugi back away from him a bit. Yami looked at him, a hurt look on his face, before quickly turning away and sitting at the edge of the bed, staring at the floor. //Gomen Aibou...//  
  
It's so unreal  
  
Didn't look out below  
  
Watch the time go right out the window  
  
Trying to hold on but didn't even know  
  
Wasted it all just to watch you go...  
  
Yuugi was very confused. Had his Yami just kissed him? Why did he do it? Was he just kissing him because he thought it to be some kind of weird joke or... Or did he have something else in mind...? Yuugi moved his hand up to his lips and then looked at his Yami, who was currently staring at the floor. He had to know.  
  
"Yami..." He said slowly, swallowing lightly before continuing. "Do... Do you love me... Or was that..." He couldn't say anymore. He just hoped that was enough for his Yami to understand his question.  
  
I kept everything inside And even though I tried It all fell apart What it meant to me will eventually be a memory Of the time...  
  
Yami's head rose slowly and his eyes went wide, but he still kept his back to Yuugi. Did his Aibou actually ask him that...? How could he -not- love this little angel? Yuugi was so beautiful... So sweet and forgiving... But Yami didn't know what to say. Should he tell his light his feelings? He wasn't sure. He was almost sure that Yuugi would reject him... But... He couldn't lie to him...  
  
"Hai, Yuugi, I do." He said, his voice cracking slightly. "I love you."  
  
I tried so hard, and got so far But in the end it doesn't even matter I had to fall to lose it all But in the end it doesn't even matter...  
  
Yuugi's eyes also went wide as his Yami said this. It didn't really surprise him for some strange reason, but... Yuugi had been sure for the past few weeks that he had a small crush on his Yami, maybe even loved him, but to hear that Yami felt the same way. He didn't know what to say. Yami had said he loved him, but he still hadn't turned around. Yuugi then realized that he was probably scared. So, he did the only thing he could think of. He moved to sit beside his darker half and...  
  
One thing I don't know why it doesn't even matter how hard you try Keep that in mind I designed this rhyme to remind myself how I tried so hard...  
  
Yami couldn't believe what was happening. His Aibou was doing the same thing he had done just a few minutes ago. He was kissing -him-. Yami went numb for just a second before responding and deepening the kiss. He slid his tongue across Yuugi's lips and moaned lightly as he felt them open, and slid his tongue in. He lightly explored his light's mouth before pulling away for air. He stared into the big purple eyes, smiling, before moving his hand slowly to the boy's face and stroking his cheek lovingly.  
  
"Arigatou, Aibou..."  
  
In spite of the way you were mocking me Acting like I was part of your property Remembering all the times that you fought with me I'm surprised it Got so far... Things aren't the way they were before You wouldn't even recognize me anymore Not that you knew me back then But it all comes back to me In the end... You kept everything inside And even though I tried It all fell apart What it meant to me will eventually be a memory Of the time... I tried so hard, and got so far But in the end it doesn't even matter I had to fall to lose it all But in the end it doesn't even matter... I've put my trust in you  
  
Pushed as far as I can go  
  
And for all this  
  
There's only one thing you should know...  
  
I've put my trust in you  
  
Pushed as far as I can go  
  
And for all this  
  
There's only one thing you should know  
  
I tried so hard  
  
And got so far  
  
But in the end  
  
It doesn't even matter  
  
I had to fall  
  
To lose it all  
  
But in the end  
  
It doesn't even matter...  
  
Ayame: Hmm... I bet it gets fluffier every time you read it... Ick...  
  
Angel: ^^; 


End file.
